


A Light Hits The Gloom

by Nevanna



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a walk through the city, Amanita tries to distract Nomi from her fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Hits The Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for **trucherrygirl** on LiveJournal.
> 
> Both the title and the prompt, "kiss from a rose," were taken from a song by Seal.

At dusk, as they’re walking home, Amanita tries to distract Nomi from the fears that claw at her mind, and at the seven other minds that intertwine with hers.

She points out the smells of simmering ginger, sesame, and garlic that drift from the windows above them, the sweet piano music from a third-floor apartment, and an explosion of deep red roses that bloom on somebody’s gate. Nomi follows Amanita’s lead and bends to sniff one of the blossoms, to brush her face against the satiny petals.

When Nomi straightens, her eyes are still closed. “Sweetie?” Amanita says tentatively. She half expects somebody else to answer through her girlfriend’s mouth, which has become almost normal by now.

But it’s Nomi who opens her eyes and smiles. It’s Nomi who explains, “They’re beautiful. I wanted to make sure the rest of the cluster knew it, too.”

She pulls Amanita into a kiss, and her lips are even softer than the flowers.


End file.
